Bailes del Corazon
by Raftclawn
Summary: Mi primera historia en esta cuenta y vaya también de steven universe, es un AU o para mas entender facil es en un universo alternativo; Garnet tiene una vision futura horrible que esta a punto de suceder pero algo cambia y con eso las crystal gems comienzan la verdadera aventura la cual les traera tanto alegrias como tristesas, pero quien sabe solo "Cree en steven".
1. Capitulo 1: Visión Falsa

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 1: Visión Falsa.**

Era otra noche tranquila en Beach City, pero de pronto eso termino cuando un fuerte estruendo despertó a todos sus habitantes.

Y en la casa de la playa, Steven (nuestra querida gema XP) quedo sentado en el suelo con sus cobijas por encima del susto que recibió, al quitárselas escucho como las gemas salían y él fue corriendo tras de ellas.

-¡CHICAS! ¿Que está ocurriendo…?- pregunto un angustiado Steven a la vez que las alcanzaba de manera apresurada- no lo sé Steven, pero pronto lo averiguaremos...- le respondió garnet, a la vez que perla y amatista asentían tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Al llegar a la ciudad observaron como todos los habitantes e incluso greg estaban reunidos mirando al cielo y señalando, ellos elevaron la vista para saber cuál era el alboroto, al momento de observar quedaron petrificados ya que lo que todos veían era nada más y nada menos que una nave con forma de mano de color rojo; garnet de manera alarmada grito a los habitantes que se retiraran de ahí que era muy peligroso pero ya era demasiado tarde, en cuestión de segundos solo alcanzaron a ver como un rayo que salía de la nave caía encima de los inocentes habitantes y los deshacía dejando solo un hueco de gran tamaño.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- con gran pánico Steven grito mientras caía de rodillas ante la atroz escena que acababa de presenciar, por otro lado las gemas no creían lo que sucedía, todos esos inocentes los cegó y frente a ellos apareció una gema de complexión humana, llevaba una armadura parecida a la de los caballeros medievales pero de color rojo sangre.

-Ustedes… ¿cómo pudieron? ¡No ven que eran simples humanos!- le reclamo perla mientras empuñaba su espada, la gema carmesí no se demoró en reaccionar he invoco lo que parecía ser una ballesta y de un disparo rápido pero mortal atravesó la gema de perla a la vez que explotaba dejando pedazos de la gema de perla esparcidos por todos lados -¡TU, MALDITA!- grito amatista mientras invocaba su látigo y se lanzaba al ataque- ¡AMATISTA, NO!- grito garnet pero ya era demasiado tarde, ocurrió lo mismo que con perla un disparo elegante y fatal.

Garnet solo pudo ver con impotencia, invoco sus guantes y miro a Steven que se encontraba arrodillado llorando desconsoladamente.

 **En la mente de garnet:**

 _-¡¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?!-_ grito Ruby en pánico _\- no lo sé, pero en este momento nuestra única opción es proteger a Steven-_ le respondió zafiro tratando de calmarla _-¡¿Y COMO LO HAREMOS?! ¡No pudimos hacer nada y esa maldita las acaba de matar frente a nosotros!-_ exclamo frustrada Ruby, zafiro no le respondió, solo miro a donde estaban los restos de sus difuntas compañeras.

 **Fuera de la mente de garnet…**

Se puso en posición de combate y se lanzó contra la gema carmesí, esta desapareció frente a los ojos de garnet, algo que ni ella se esperaba, pero entonces sintió un fuerte dolor, vio como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de flechas, incluyendo sus gemas.

-Steven…- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir garnet antes de explotar en mil pedazos; la gema carmesí se acercó a Steven de manera tranquila y le apunto – Ahora sigues tú, Cuarzo…- le dijo con una voz robótica antes de dispararle…

Garnet pego un grito de terror al terminar su visión futura.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- se preguntó perturbada, pero antes de poder reaccionar hubo un gran estruendo que ella reconoció como una nave espacial al ingresar a la atmósfera del planeta; salió de su cuarto para echarse agua en la cara pero detrás de ella salieron perla y amatista.

-Garnet ¿qué está ocurriendo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos -no lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo- les respondió para luego dirimir su mirada a Steven, que se les acercaba mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

Garnet los agarro entre sus brazos y los llevo de manera veloz a la ciudad, ya estando allí vieron como la gente comenzó a reunirse en el centro de la ciudad.

-Todos, tienen que irse este no es un lugar seguro- advirtió Garnet, todos la observaron confundidos pero no se opusieron y solo se retiraron.

-Chicas ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Steven, garnet materializo sus guantes y se colocó en guardia - gemas, prepárense para el combate- y ante la orden, perla y amatista materializaron sus armar.

Garnet esperaba ver como se cargaba el láser de la nave, pero en cambio de la nave salió una explosión de uno de sus dedos, lo cual los sorprendido, al instante hubo otra explosión en otra parte de la mano y de esa manera hubo varias explosiones hasta que se vio salir de la nave lo que parecía ser una capsula de escape, entonces la nave tomo impulso y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto una confundida amatista –no tengo idea, pero parece que algo salió de la nave en dirección a la playa- le respondió perla –entonces allí nos dirigiremos ahora, ¡vamos gemas!- dijo Steven emocionado- ¿ah…? Claro vamos- le respondió garnet algo confundida.

 **En la mente de garnet:**

 _-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-_ pregunto una muy confundida Ruby _–Ni idea, pero al menos nuestra visión no se hiso realidad…-_ le respondió una zafiro también confundida pero relajada.

 **Fuera de la mente de garnet…**

Iban corriendo en dirección a la playa cuando una voz los detuvo.

-¡Oye! Tu eres el chico de la presentación de hace unos días ¿no es así?- pregunto un joven que se acercó corriendo a ellos –Eh… si ¿por qué?- pregunto extrañado Steven -vaya pues déjame decirte que esa obra estuvo genial para solo haber sido representada por dos personas- le expreso el joven relajadamente –¡Cielos! Muchas gracias… eh… disculpa pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto confundido Steven –¡Oh! Pues yo soy Galior, soy nuevo en la ciudad y comenzare a trabajar como ayudante del alcalde, pero bueno nos vemos luego chico de la estrella- se despidió galior para irse después- de acuerdo, adiós…- se despidió Steven para luego seguir con su camino junto a las gemas- ¡PERO NO LE DIJE MI NOMBRE!- grito al darse cuenta…

 **Con el desconocido…**

-Bueno, al menos los distraje lo suficiente para que no sospechen de mí…- se dijo a si mismo galior para luego seguir con su camino…

 **De regreso con las cristal gems…**

Al llegar a donde se había estrellado la capsula de escape la encontraron vacía.

-Gah… si no hubiera sido por ese mero humano hubiéramos atrapado a la gema que se estrelló aquí…- sé quejo perla muy frustrada –Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, por la mañana seguiremos investigando- la tranquilizo garnet mientras recogía la capsula de escape con una mano a lo cual todos asintieron…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi primera historia de Steven universe, pero no es mi primer fic ya que he subió otras historias con una cuenta diferente pero se me olvido la contraseña por lo cual me toco crear una nueva D: espero que les guste y si fue así dejen un review…

Descripción de mi oc:

+Galior: Un joven de 20 años que acaba de llegar a beach city; con una altura de 1.85m, flaco, de piel morena, pelo corto negro, barba de unas semanas, ojos color café; usa un par de gafas de tamaño pequeño con una montura color gris, viste una camisa manga larga de color negro, pantalones de color azul oscuro y unos converse deportivos blancos; de confuso pasado que hace dudable el poder confiar en él.


	2. Capitulo 2: Preparativos

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 2: Preparativos.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la misteriosa nave había aparecido y desaparecido en cuestión de segundos; las crystal gems seguían sin saber nada sobre la capsula de escape y sobre quien la había abordado, pero seguían investigando. Por otro lado Steven se encontraba solo en casa, aburrido.

Entonces se le ocurrió ir a la gran rosquilla a saludar a Lars y Sadie, y tal vez comprar unas cuantas rosquillas. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver el auto del alcalde dewie estacionado a un lado de la tienda.

-Bueno quiero una docena de cajas de estas, y otras 5 de estas… ¡OH! Y también 7 de estas otras…- fue lo primero que escucho al entrar a la gran rosquilla –Señor, llegamos al límite del presupuesto para comida…- Steven volteo a ver de quien era esa voz, al principio no lo reconoció pero se dio cuenta que era galior vaya no lo había visto desde que se saludaron el día en el que apareció la misteriosa nave –Vaya pero miren nada más, si es el chico universe- dijo el alcalde Dewie llamando la atención de Steven -¡OH! Hola alcalde Dewie y hola a ti también galior- los saludo Steven animadamente –Hola chico de la estrella- lo saludo galior con un lápiz en la mano izquierda y una planilla en la mano derecha –Vaya, así que ya se conocen pero de todos modos los presentare…- dijo el alcalde Dewie que parecía de buen humor –Él es Galior mi nuevo asistente es muy hábil y viene de una gran ciudad, de seguro sabe que es lo que les gusta a los turistas do hoy en día…- dijo orgulloso el alcalde, pero galior solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza –Y él es Steven Universe, es un chico muy alegre y siempre está ayudando; estoy seguro que un futuro será un gran votante…- finalizo saliéndose del tema; Steven rio de manera incomoda ante el comentario del alcalde Dewie.

-Pero dime, ¿acaso vino la chica elegante contigo?- pregunto con estrellas en los ojos el alcalde – ¿Perla?... No, ella se fue con Garnet y Amatista a investigar si encuentran a los que venían en…- cayo en cuenta de que casi les dice sobre lo de la nave del otro día; Galior lo miro extrañado, pero el alcalde no le dio importancia alguna –Oh bueno, ¿Qué se puede hace? Mejor continuamos con lo nuestro…- dijo el alcalde, galior asintió y se fue detrás de él.

Steven por su curiosidad, solo pidió unas cuantas donas y se fue tras de ellos.

-Y díganme, ¿Qué preparan?- pregunto Steven cuando los alcanzo –Bueno, pues ahora que se acercan las vacaciones, galior me recomendó que hiciéramos un festival para llamar a los turistas y esa me pareció una magnífica… idea- le respondió el alcalde Dewie, Steven se emocionó y preocupo por la idea, pues había muchos pros pero también muchos contras, como el hecho que podría volver a ocurrir lo de hace una semana; Steven entonces se dio cuenta que el alcalde Dewie aún le estaba hablando así que puso atención para al menos aparentar que si sabía de qué le hablaba –y entonces es cuando aparecerá en el cielo hecho con fuegos artificiales en letras gigantes un anuncio que diga "Vengan a vivir a Beach City, el lugar del mundo" y también "PS: No se olviden de votar por el alcalde Dewie"; dime ¿Qué te parece chico universe?- le pregunto emocionado – ah…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Steven –No importa, ahora ¿Podrían interpretar de nuevo la obra de la fundación de Beach City durante el festival? ¡Por favor!- le imploro el alcalde Dewie a Steven –¡Claro! No hay problema alguno…- le respondió un emocionado Steven con el pulgar en alto -¡Oh! Y que venga la chica elegante, le tendré un lugar reservado justo a mi lado- finalizo el alcalde mientras se arreglaba el cabello a lo cual Steven rio de manera inocente.

El resto de la tarde se pasó rápidamente para Steven mientras ayudaba al alcalde Dewie y a galior a organizar los juegos, tiendas y actividades lúdicas que habría durante la reunión.

-Muy bien, por hoy terminamos…- dijo el alcalde mientras estiraba los brazos al cielo –Mañana seguiremos, hasta luego galior y hasta luego chico universe…- se despidió el alcalde mientras montaba su auto para irse.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora que harás galior?- pregunto Steven –Tal vez vaya por algo de comer, pero no sé dónde…- le respondió galior mientras guardaba la planilla y el lápiz en una mochila cruzada que llevaba -¡Uh! Vamos por una pizza, es la mejor comida posible para un día tan agotador como hoy…- recomendó Steven antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la pizzería, galior solo se encogió de hombros antes de ir tras Steven-

 **Una pizza comprada después…**

Ya se había hecho de noche por lo cual se sentaron en la playa para comer la pizza viendo al mar y las estrellas.

-Steven… ¿Te puedo decir algo?- pregunto galior mientras cogía una rebanada de pizza, Steven tenía su tercera rebanada en la boca por lo cual solo asintió –La verdad… no estoy muy feliz de venirme a vivir a Beach City… digo… tengo 20 años, acabo de graduarme de mi segunda carrera de universidad y lo único que obtuve fue un empleo como el ayudante del alcalde una ciudad de la cual posiblemente nadie sabe…- dijo algo deprimido galior mientras comía su rebanada, Steven solo trago su rebanada y fue a hablar pero galior continuo –Aunque… es un lugar pacifico, tranquilo y agradable por lo cual no le veo problema alguno, y tal vez en un futuro cercano pueda ser que hasta yo habrá una tienda..- dijo recuperando sus ánimos y alegrando a Steven –De acuerdo, entonces celebremos con pizza…- dijo un muy feliz Steven –Jeje, de acuerdo… pero para de comértela tu o entonces no me quedara nada a mí- dijo mientras le quitaba la rebanada de pizza de las manos a Steven y él se la comida; Steven hizo entonces pucheros pero ambos se rieron para luego seguir comiendo pizza y charlar…

 **Mientras tanto con las crystal gems…**

Garnet les termino de contar su visión futura sobre la nave de la otra vez.

-Bueno… pues no puedo creer que eso fuera a pasar…- comento una incrédula perla –Si… Es que acaso crees que la explosión que ocurrió cambio algo de lo que viste…- pregunto una amatista confundida –Si, y la gema que escapo en esa capsula tubo algo que ver…- comento garnet para luego levantarse y seguir su camino.

Amatista y Perla sorprendidas fueron tras de ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas garnet?- le pregunto perla –Que debemos encontrar a esa gema y averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa nave…- comento garnet para finalizar, entonces todo quedo en silencio y siguieron su camino…

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte del espacio exterior…**

Se veía la nave en forma de mano de color rojo, como algunos extraños seres lo reparaban.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo es posible que una simple gema te derrotara y casi destruyera tu nave?- pregunto una voz femenina de manera molesta proveniente de una pantalla que sufría de interferencia visual –Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar…- dijo la gema de armadura color carmesí con voz robótica –Así será, porque desde ahora estarás bajo el mando del teniente comandante Homonculus- le informo la voz femenina –Si mi señor- le respondió la gema carmesí haciendo una reverencia, entonces se escuchó como si un portal se activara…

 **De regreso con Steven y Galior a Beach City… (:D)**

Habían acabado la pizza y se dirigían a la casa de Steven, cuando de repente hubo un temblor y salió una gema con forma de pulpo gigante que les rugió.

-Galior quédate detrás de mi…- dijo un sorprendido Steven mientras invocaba su escudo, pero entonces sintió un fuerte dolor y todo se puso en negro.

Galior sostuvo a Steven luego de darle el golpe por la espada y lo dejo detrás suyo recostado contra una piedra.

-Tal vez este lugar no es tan malo después de todo…- dijo galior para luego invocar lo que parecía un báculo de color negro y lanzarse contra la criatura en forma de pulpo.

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, sé que varios se preguntaran por que no agregue la pelea pero pienso que es mejor dejarlos con algo de intriga y dejarla para el próximo capítulo XP; si se preguntan sobre los malos aparecerán en un futuro tal vez dentro dos o tres capítulos; y si tienen alguna otra pregunta o si les gusto el fic me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (;D)**


	3. Capítulo 3: Un extraño conocido

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 3: Un extraño conocido**

Galior esquivaba los ataques de la gema con forma de pulpo con mucha facilidad.

-O quizás me deje llevar por la emoción- pronuncio antes que de la punta de su lanza comenzó a salir un tipo de electricidad de color morado oscuro, entonces con un simple toque de la punta de su bastón electrocuto a la bestia hasta que exploto y solo quedo su gema –Si, me deje llevar…- finalizo para encapsular la gema en una burbuja de color negro y tele transportarla a un lugar desconocido; luego miro de la pelea y al solo ser arena hundida solo dio un golpe al piso con su bastón para que se reacomodara y pareciera que no ocurrió nada.

Volteo a ver Steven y lo puso en su espalda, pero cuando tomo dirección hacia la casa de Steven escucho una voz gritando.

-¡STEVEN!- vio a un hombre algo gordo de cabellera larga pero con calva venir corriendo hacia ellos –Escuche un rugido y entonces vine lo más rápido que pude… emmm… disculpe ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué está cargando a mi hijo?- pregunto el hombre que parecía exhausto -Huff... Huff... Huff... ¿No me digas, acaso eres otra gema?- ante la pregunta galior se estremeció pero aparento no entender -¿otra gema? Disculpe ¿pero de que rayos me esta hablado?- fue la respuesta que galior le dio a lo cual el hombre se sorprendió -¡OH! ¿Cómo debería preguntarlo entonces?... AH! Ya sé, ¿eres amigo de las chicas?- volvió a preguntar el hombre de manera distinta.

A galior le estaba comenzando a fastidiar el sujeto con sus preguntas sobre si era una gema pero en ese momento se le ocurrió que debía responder.

-No lo creo, pues me mude a esta ciudad hace apenas unas 3 semanas aproximadamente- ante la nueva respuesta ante sus preguntas el señor universe se relajó -Y usted debe ser Greg Universe si no me equivoco, el alcalde Dewie siempre está hablando de usted...- dijo galior cambiando repentinamente el tema, lo cual Greg no detecto -Entonces tu debes ser galior, discúlpame... debes ser amigo de mi hijo, ¿cierto?- fue lo primero que cuestiono Greg - Si... E iba llevarlo a su casa... Pero si lo pienso bien... No sé dónde queda...- dijo un avergonzado galior, Greg se rio hasta que le dolió la barriga -Jaja... No hay problema, acompáñame y llegaremos en un momento- le propuso mientras se sobaba el estómago, galior solo asintió y lo siguió...

 **Mientras tanto...**

-Diríjanse a la tierra lo mas rápido posible, quiero conocer a esa gema que te derroto Azrel...- dijo una figura oscura con voz masculina y modesta, y de gran tamaño que no se diferenciaba bien -Si, comandante Homonculus...- le respondió la gema de armadura carmesí -Por favor Azrel, llámame Homonculus...- dijo la figura oscura de manera amable, lo cual sorprendió a Azrel -JAJAJAJAJA! Enserio creíste que me rebajaría a tu nivel, como si una gema como tú en algún momento llegara a estar a mi nivel... ¡Ahora ve y llévame hasta la tierra!- le exigió Homonculus de manera hipócrita, Azrel solo se inclinó y se dirigió a la sala de control para poner las coordenadas hacia la tierra...

 **De regreso en la tierra…**

Galior acostó a Steven en la cama de este, luego miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver que aun siendo un lugar pequeño era acogedor, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina junto a Greg.

-Oye amigo, ¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Greg mientras comía una salchicha –Nah… pero si tienes una cerveza no me negaría…- le respondió galior a lo cual Greg puso un rostro de sorpresa –O una gaseosa eso también estaría bien- Greg se relajó al oír eso y le paso una lata de gaseosa; galior la destapo y se puso a beberla, entonces le dio un vistazo al portal de las gemas- ¿Para qué es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad –eso es…-pero antes de que Greg pudiera dar una explicación el portal se activó dejando ver a las crystal gems –Oh Greg no esperábamos verte aquí… eh… y… ¿quién es él? – pregunto perla -Bueno él es Galior, un amigo de Steven- fue su explicación más sencilla que dio Greg –De acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de irme… hasta luego Greg y señoritas…-dijo galior de forma educada antes de irse hacia la puerta –¡Cielos! Deja te acompaño- dijo Greg yéndose tras de él. A las crystal Gems no les dio importancia aquello…

 **Unas horas después…**

Perla y Amatista veían a Steven dormir, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de la cueva se abrió y Garnet las llamo.

-¿Qué sucede garnet?- pregunto perla preocupa –miren esto…- fue lo único que pronuncio garnet mientras les mostraba una burbuja –pufff… es solo una gema ¿qué hay con eso?- pregunto Amatista despreocupa –Pues que jamás había visto una gema como esta y esta burbuja es de color negro, Amatista- le explico perla –Exacto… y esto es un indicio de que la alteración a mi visión si está influyendo…- reitero una muy preocupada Garnet que a la vez que Amatista y Perla la veían con un poco de miedo…

 **Al día siguiente…**

-¡CUIDADO GALIOR!- grito Steven quedando sentado en su cama, estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente -¡STEVEN, ¿QUE OCURRE?!- le pregunto una muy asustada perla con espada en la mano, seguida de Amatista y Garnet con sus respectivas armas empuñadas –Nada… creo que solo era una pesadilla…- le respondió Steven mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su brazo –Steven sabes que puedes contarnos lo que te sucede ¿Cierto?- le dijo perla sentándose a la orilla de la cama –De acuerdo… pero se los diré durante el desayudo…- puso como condición Steven –Muy bien, pero primero vete a bañar y cámbiate que ya comenzaste a oler como Amatista…- le dijo Garnet en modo de broma -¡OYE!- le reclamo Amatista mientras hacía pucheros y perla se reía luego de entender la broma.

Después de ducharse y mientras desayunaba, les conto a las chicas todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, incluyendo cuando la gema en forma de pulpo gigante los ataco a él y a Galior, y como el sintió un fuerte dolor y todo se puso en negro.

-Hummm… eso suena raro ¿Tu qué crees Garnet?- le pregunto perla –No sé, pero lo mejor será que una de nosotros vaya con Steven por si las dudas y le pregunte al humano que iba con Steven que ocurrió…- todos se pusieron de acuerdo y luego de debatir sobre quien debía ir con Steven, al final se decidió que sería Perla…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el tercer capítulo, sé que varios se preguntaran por que hice la pelea tan corta y la verdad lo hice porque vamos es la primera pelea "real" del fic no debe ser tan genial pero pienso que en un futuro no muy lejano tal vez las peleas sean mucho mejores y no se preocupen también pelearan nuestras queridas gemas favoritas y abra fusiones *0*; si se preguntan sobre los personajes creados por mí en un futuro hare sus diseños y dejare el link de mi deviantart en mi perfil para que los vean (no por ahora ya que no he hecho nada aun), también siento estar haciendo los capítulos tan cortos pero es que los estoy haciendo uno diariamente ya que si los hiciera más largos me demoraría un mínimo de cuatro días o como me ocurrió con mis otras historias (y cuenta o-oUlll) al final me hartare y lo dejare o hasta lo olvidare, y si tienen alguna otra pregunta o si les gusto el fic me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (;D)**


	4. Capitulo 4: Caras vemos, Corazones no s

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 _ **(nota entre historia hecha por el autor)**_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 4: Corazones vemos, caras no sabemos.**

Perla y Steven salieron de la casa para encontrarse con el alcalde Dewie y galior, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde se había acordado que se encontrarían el día anterior; al llegar vieron a galior hablando con el señor Fryman y Kofi Pizza, galior despidió de ellos y se acercó a Steven y Perla.

-Hola Steven…- dijo galior mientras chocaba las cinco con el –Hola también a usted señorita…- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia que ella imito –Yo soy perla y tu debes ser Galior, es un gusto conocerte- Steven entonces recordó lo que quería preguntarle a Galior -¡Cierto! Oye Galior ¿Qué ocurrió ayer luego de comer la pizza?- el solo asintió –Pues luego de comer la pizza te quedaste dormido, te cargue para llevarte a tu casa pero primero apareció tu padre preocupado por algo, no sé el por qué; pero luego de eso el me llevo hasta tu casa en la cual te deje y entonces llegaron tus hermanas…- Steven se sintió desilusionado por la respuesta –Pero…¿Qué con eso de mis he…! ¡Oh, Claro! Mis hermanas… Jaja…- rio de manera incomoda al entender.

Luego llego el alcalde Dewie que al ver a perla se puso a coquetearle pero ella solo lo ignoro a lo cual Steven y Galior sintieron algo de lastima pero entonces se pusieron a trabajar en los preparativos del festival con la sorpresa de que perla también quería ayudar; y así transcurrieron los siguientes días **(en todo el sentido de la palabra XP)** hasta que solo faltaba un día para el festival…

 **Mientras tanto en la atmosfera de la tierra…**

-Señor Homonculus hemos llegado a la tierra- le informo Azrel mientras se inclinaba ante el –Excelente… Entonces prepara un escuadrón de avanzada, me dirigiré a la tierra y mientras tanto tú te quedaras en la nave no quiero que nos provoques otra vergüenza- le respondió Homonculus mientras se retiraba para prepararse – Un dia de estos me las pagara todas…- murmuro Azrel mientras se dirigía a realizar la orden que le dio Homonculus…

 **De regreso con las crystal gems…**

Steven y Perla le mostraban a Garnet, Amatista, Connie y a Greg como había quedado todo para la feria, cuando de repente una esfera de color roja de gran tamaño descendió hasta aterrizar ante ellos.

-O no…- fue lo único que puedo pronunciar Garnet antes de que la nave se abriera para dejar ver a sus tripulantes –Vaya, vaya así que estas son las legendarias crystal gems…- dijo un ser de gran tamaño de voz grave y masculina, **(parecido a la carta monstruo de Yu Gi oh! conocida como Héroe elemental Mudballman, por si lo quieren buscar para saber cómo es pero los 3 puntos que tiene el de la cara y el de cada mano son de un color diferente: cara rojo, mano izquierda amarillo y mano derecha plateado)** ante eso ellas se pusieron en guardia – Vamos, tranquilas ustedes no son mi objetivo, son el de mis soldados…- les explico macabramente mientras un grupo de guerreros con forma de gladiadores **(Cada uno de ustedes se los imaginan como quieran :D)** salían detrás de el –Si me disculpan yo estoy buscando a alguien más…- dijo el ser de gran tamaño mientras sus soldados atacaban a las crystal gems.

El combate era intenso pero no imposible, Garnet golpeaba a los que se lanzaban contra ella como si fueran simple sacos de boxeo, Amatista los atrapaba con su látigo para luego tirarlos contra unos contra otros, por otro lado Perla cortaba a los guerreros uno tras otro como si fueran mantequilla; y Steven uso su burbuja para proteger a Connie y a su papá mientras llegaba león que al aparecer rugió sacando a volar los guerreros que los estaban rodeando, entonces Steven saco la espada de su madre para dársela a Connie para que pudieran pelear en equipo pero antes le ordeno a león que protegiera a su padre lo cual sorpresivamente cumplió.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Por las explosiones que sonaban la gente había comenzado a asustarse pero Galior consiguió convencer al alcalde Dewie de sacar a la gente de allí a un lugar más seguro, él en cambio se dirigió ante donde estaban ocurriendo las explosiones cuando de repente una de las explosiones ocurrió frente a él sacándolo a volar dando de lleno contra un muro dejando un hueco.

-Ja… así que tú eres la gema que ha estado derrotando a todos los soldados que enviamos a este patético planeta- dijo el ser de gran tamaño mientras se paraba frente al orificio hecho por galior – ¿Y que con eso?... ¿Eres su jefe o algo así?- le respondió galior mientras se quitaba los escombros de encima –Estas en lo correcto, déjame presentarme primero… yo soy Homonculus teniente comandante de los fuerzas invasoras de los Bounty Hunters…- dijo con orgullo Homonculus mientras hacia una pose de gloria –Pues yo soy Galior y hasta que de mi último aliento lo que sea que los tuyos deseen de este planeta jamás ocurrirá…- le respondió mientras invocaba su báculo -¡AJAJAJAJA! Que harás con ese palito… ¿Pincharme?- se burló mientras de sus manos salía esferas de lo que parecía hielo y fuego –Claro que no, te hare mucho más que eso…- de repente de la punta de su bastón comenzó a salir electricidad que tomo la forma de una cuchilla curveada dándole la apariencia de una guadaña –Entonces… ¡DEMUESTRAMELO!- le rugió Homonculus mientras le comenzaba a lanzar rayos de hielo y fuego, galior corrió con gran agilidad esquivando los diferentes ataques que le mandaba Homonculus, y con movimientos agraciados comenzó a golpearlo con su arma pero Homonculus los detenía con sus brazos.

La batalla seguía mientras más se acercaban hacia la ubicación de las crystal gems…

 **De regreso con las gems… (¡JA! No me canso de esto)**

Ya habían acabado con todos los soldados de la misteriosa gema y ahora las estaban recolectando cuando de repente sintieron un fuerte estruendo seguida de una explosión, al darse vuelta para ver que pasaba quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron la escena que ocurría ante ellas: Galior combatía al ser de gran tamaño de una manera muy hábil con lo que parecía ser algún tipo de guadaña extraña que se alargaba y acortaba golpeando a la gema que los bloqueaba con sus brazos mientras que esta le lanzaba rayos de hielo y fuego de las manos las cuales Galior esquivaba como solo haría Garnet.

-No está nada mal para ser solo una gema tan insignificante…- pronuncio la gema gigante – lo mismo digo de ti aunque seas una fusión… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus soldados…- pronuncio Galior mientras señalaba las gemas encapsuladas por las chicas; entonces bufo para luego alejarse de Galior por medio de un salto pisando su nave, dio un chasquido con su mano derecha que provoco que todas las gemas encapsuladas, tiradas en el piso y en las manos de las crystal gems aparecieran en su mano.

-Nos veremos la próxima ves Galior… cuando la bestia acuática se libere de sus cadenas…- le advirtió mientras la nave se formaba alrededor de él – ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?! ¡DIMELO EN LA CARA HOMONCULUS, NO SEAS COBARDE!- le grito Galior mientras su arma se deshacía y la nave se iba elevando y desaparecía – ¿De qué estaba hablando?- le pregunto Garnet mientras se le acercaban ellas con armas en las manos –De acuerdo, les diré todo pero primero debemos ir a un lugar más privado- le respondió a lo cual Garnet asintió y se fueron en dirección al templo…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo, lamento la demora pero es que estaba en blanco pero al final me llego la iluminación y lo pude escribir XP, daré la explicación de Homonculus en el próximo episodio que aún no se me ha ocurrido bien su descripción; y si tienen alguna otra pregunta o si les gusto el fic me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (;D)**


	5. Capitulo 5: Entre parásitos y otras c

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 _ **(nota entre historia hecha por el autor)**_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 5: Entre parásitos y otras cosas.**

Se despidieron de Connie y Greg pues este último se ofreció para llevar a la niña con sus padres, al llegar al templo Galior se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras las crystal gems solo lo miraba manteniendo la distancia.

-Y bueno… ¿Nos vas a comenzar a contar o te lo tendremos que sacar?- amenazo Amatista mientras estiraba su látigo –Tranquila… pero primero ¿Que es un parasito?- pregunto galior mientras las miraba seriamente –Pufff… eso es simple, un parasito es un organismo que se alimenta de las sustancias que elaborada un ser vivo de distinta especie mientras vive en su interior sobre su superficie y puede causarle enfermedades o daño- explico perla sin gran complicación –Muy bien entonces esto no les parecerá tan extraño…- les comento galior mientras corría la manga de su brazo izquierdo, lo que les mostro las dejo sorprendidas pues era nada más y nada menos que alguna clase de gema que estaba incrustada en su antebrazo, a su alrededor se formaba lo que parecían venas palpitando -¿Q… Q… Que rayos es eso?- pregunto una aterrada perla, galior la miro – es una gema parasito…- respondió garnet a la cual todos dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa –Rose me hablo una vez sobre ellas pero jamás le di importancia…- explico desviando la mirada –Entonces… ¿Qué sabes sobre ellas?- le pregunto galio –Cosas muy vagas.. Como que fueron los primeros prototipos de gema que hubo… eran muy inestables… y que desapareció con el paso del tiempo…- Amatista, perla y Steven no podían creer lo que oían –No… No lo puedo creer, Rose siempre me contaba las cosas a mí, ella no me guardaba secretos…!- reclamo perla molesta –Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto antes…- acordó Amatista haciendo a perla sonrojar.

-Pues déjame decirte que no estás tan lejos de lo que se…- hablo galior para regresar al tema principal –Todo lo que les diré me lo a dicho ella…- expreso señalando a la gema de su antebrazo –Así que comencemos: Las gemas paracito no tienen la capacidad para formarse un propio cuerpo y por aquello es que necesitan un huésped, al unirse la gema lo comienza a modificar, primero mejorando todos sus aspectos aproximadamente en un 100%, luego si desea puede cambiar la personalidad, mentalidad o incluso tomar control sobre el huésped si lo desea y como verán eso no me ha pasado a mi pues aún sigo con mi humanidad en su plena mayoría; o si quiere puede comunicarse con su huésped como a hecho conmigo y permitirme usar sus poderes…- pauso para mostrarles su guadaña lo cual asusto a las gemas por lo cual la desapareció al instante –¿Qué hay de su historia y sobre esas otras gemas que nos atacaron afuera?- pregunto garnet –En cuanto a su historia solo me dijo que su antiguo huésped era parte del consejo de su raza pero cuando se enteró de los planes de sus aliados quiso desistir y por ello lo eliminaron, y ella tuvo que huir a la tierra, que es de lo siguiente de lo que les quiero hablar: cuando el huésped está en sus ultima por diferentes motivos lo más posible es que su gema parasito lo abandone a su suerte para poder buscar a uno nuevo; y en cuanto a las gemas que nos atacaron estas también son gemas parasito y solo quieren cumplir su función…- explico mientras se agarraba el antebrazo donde estaba su gema parasito -¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?- pregunto una muy preocupada perla –Buscar a los especímenes más avanzados del planeta anfitrión, luego asimilarlos y después extinguir a la especie restante…- contesto Galior mientras veía como se formaba una mueca de horror en las crystal gems -¿Por qué hacen algo tan abominable?- pregunto Amatista mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Garnet como si fuera una niña pequeña –Parecer algún tipo de venganza, pues sus creadores hicieron lo mismo al ver que eran una especie "inferior" ya que solo escogían a los más fuertes y erradicaban a los que sobraban…- finalizo de una manera macabra pero melancólica –Eso es horrible…¿Qué haremos entonces Garnet?- le pregunto un aterrado Steven mientras se abrazaba a Perla –Los enfrentaremos, pues es nuestra única opción…- le respondió ella mientras invocaba sus guantes para hacer una pose de valentía –Otra cosa si el huésped tiene la resistencia suficiente puede tener más de una gema parasito, y cuenten conmigo pues aun cuando ahora soy uno de ellos, aún sigo teniendo mi voluntad por lo cual protegerá mi planeta hasta el final…- intervino galior.

-¡Qué bien…!- celebrero Steven dirigiéndose a galior para chocar las palmas–no tan rápido, aún no sabemos tus intenciones por lo cual estarás en un periodo de prueba para ver que no nos traicionaras en el peor momento…- sentencio perla mientras detenía a Steven y se paraba frente a Galior –Eso es verdad, y por el momento te recomiendo que te quedes aquí en el templo ya que es el lugar más seguro…- le propuso garnet a lo cual galior solo asintió -¡Cielos! Entonces hoy haremos una pijamada, ven galior debemos alistar todo para poder cumplirla…- replico Steven emocionado mientras jalaba del brazo a galior el cual reía por la actitud de Steven –Amatista, ve con ellos por si acaso…- le pidió garnet y ante ello amatista le respondió con un si para luego ir tras de ellos…

 **Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior…**

-Comandante, lo lamento pero la gema que nos ha estado estorbando es mucho más poderosa de lo que parece pues fue capaz de hacerme frente…- explico Homonculus a su superior con el cual se comunicaba, pero como anteriormente la pantalla fallaba **(XP)** –interesante, investiga cuál es su máximo potencial y entonces decidiré que hacer…- le ordeno para luego cortar la comunicación –Maldición, esto va de mal en peor…- farfullo Homonculus -¿A qué se refiere señor?- pregunto Azrel –Solo hay un motivo para que el comandante se interese en una gema…- le dijo Homonculus -¿Y cuál es?- cuestiono de nuevo de nuevo Azrel a lo cual Homonculus le dio una mirada de fastidio –Que molesto eres, pero te lo explicare de todos modos… las únicas gema que provocan la atención del comandante son los desertores de la corona imperial…- le informo -¿Corona imperial?- dijo Azrel –Traidores, para especificar… solo son cinco pero cada uno de ellos tiene la fuerza para destruir una nave como la nuestra de un solo golpe…- le explico Homonculus mientras Azrel lo miraba –Y si también te vas a preguntar, la corona imperial la conformaban quince gemas pero ahora solo hay diez…- entonces se retiró dejando a un Azrel pensativo _-¿Por qué jamás oí hablar de esta tal corona imperial y que es lo que esconden?-_

 **De regreso el templo…**

Ya era más de medianoche, solo Garnet y perla estaban de pie en la sala donde guardaban las gemas.

-Garnet… Si lo que galior dijo es cierto ¿Por qué le dejamos quedarse con nosotros?- pregunto perla –Porque en estos momentos él es el único que puede pelear de igual a igual con esas gemas, y protegernos de ellas a nosotros y a Steven…-le explico una frustrada garnet, perla al ver como actuaba su compañera y líder solo fue y la abrazo…

 **Mientras tanto…**

Steven, Amatista y Galior habían acabado su pijamada y se habían ido a dormir o eso parecía.

Galior se paró y camino hasta la puerta donde estaban las habitaciones de las cristal gems.

-Entonces era cierto…- hablo mientras tocaba la puerta –Tu eres uno de los ancestro…- pronuncio y entonces sonó el canto de lo que parecía una ballena…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el quinto capítulo, y si tienen alguna otra pregunta o si los gusto el fic me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

+Homonculus: Teniente comandante de los Bounty Hunters, una clase de gemas que al no poder formar cuerpos propios se hacen de huéspedes para actuar; de gran tamaño de una raza de guerreros muy poderosa pero al igual que muchas otras al ser asimilada por los Bounty Hunters solo los más fuertes siguieron y el resto fueron extintos, con casi un millón de años de antigüedad, está conformado por 3 gemas paracito que lo hacen casi imposible de vencer con poderes de fuego en su mano izquierda y poderes de hielo en la derecha; y con su gema del rostro crea explosiones descomunales; carga en sus hombros la extinción de su propia especie la cual fue su primer misión, malvado e hipócrita no le importa sacrificar tropas mientras no sean gemas parasito sino es capaz de destruir planetas enteros solo para vengar su muerte.

+Azrel: Cabo de los Bounty Hunters, con apenas unos siglos de existencia pero es un ser de gran habilidad, no es considerada una gema parasito pues fue el resultado de un experimento y es capaz de crear un cuerpo propio aunque si lo desea puede tener un huésped; leal a los suyos pero con dudas últimamente por el trato que recibe de sus superiores; es un ser de gran velocidad pero de poca fuerza aunque lo compensa con una ballesta que da disparos potentes y certeros que pueden llegar a ser mortales.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (;D)**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una dura Amistad

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 _ **(nota entre historia hecha por el autor)**_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 6: Una dura amistad.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Galior se había mudado con las chicas, durante ese tiempo habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y transcurrido el festival de Beach City al cual todos asistieron para tener un buen rato y olvidar lo que había estado ocurriendo últimamente; pero eso no duro pues garnet le pidió a Galior que entrenara con ella.

Mientras tanto los demás solo miraban los enfrentamientos, hasta que un día mientras Garnet y Galior se preparaban para ir al campo de entrenamiento hubo un temblor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto perla con sorpresa –vino del campo de fresas…- dijo Garnet mientras se paraba en el tele transportador, todos la siguieron para luego activarlo –Tengo que admitirlo, esto jamás me cansa…- admitió Galior mientras viajaban por el portal; al llegar se sorprendieron por ver una gran cantidad de grietas y escombros –Cielos… ¡Esa gema debe ser gigante!- expreso con sorpresa amatista –Muy bien, nos separaremos en equipos… Perla tu con Galior, los demás conmi…- pero antes de poder finalizar hubo un nuevo temblor que abrió el piso debajo de ellos…

 **Horas después…**

-Galior… Oye galior, despierte…- oía como una voz lo llamaba, no quería levantarse se sentía cansado pero luego de que lo sacudieron agresivamente se rindió –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya me levante…- respondió mientras se sentaba y frotaba los ojos –menos mal, creí que me tocaría irme sola…- le dijo la voz que el reconoció era de Amatista -¿Y dónde están los demás?- pregunto galior –No lo sé… cuando me desperté solo estábamos los dos…- respondí amatista de manera frustrada –Entonces vamos a buscarlo…- decidió Galior mientras se paraba y tomaba camino, amatista lo siguió.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Steven sintió la fresca brisa en su rostro, se levantó y pregunto dónde estaba entonces recordó el temblor y como caía hasta que todo se puso en negro

-¡¿Dónde están las chicas?!- grito asustado cuando se dio cuenta, se puso a llamarlas y buscarlas preocupadamente hasta que vio a lo lejos a perla que se encontraba inconsciente -¡PERLA!- exclamo a la gema mientras se le acercaba desesperado, cuando ella reacciono él la abrazo mientras lloraba.

Ella lo tranquilizo y pregunto dónde estaban los demás a lo cual el negó con tristeza, ambos se levantaron y se pusieron a buscar a los demás en medio del campo de fresas; pasado un algún tiempo divisaron a la distancia a garnet que parecía esperarlos, se saludaron pero antes de poder decir otra cosa un grupo de gemas con apariencia de arañas los atacaron.

 **De regreso con Amatista y Galior…**

Habían entrado a lo que parecía una cueva y enfrentado a un grupo de arañas, y aunque les ganaron no parecía que las hubieran derrotado, galior vio que amatista parecía pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa amatista?- le pregunto mientras se detenía –Nada… es solo que… las chicas jamás han confiado en mí para que esté a cargo durante una misión y ahora que nos separamos de ellas es obvio que tú estás a cargo…- confeso frustrada, galior solo se rasco la cabeza como respuesta a lo cual amatista bajo la vista, por otro lado galior se fijó de lo que había tras de ellos–Entonces… ¿Te gustaría decidir por qué dirección vamos?- le pregunto a ella que extrañada alzo la vista se sorprendió al ver que habían llegado a un punto en el que el túnel tomaba dos direcciones distintas -¿En serio?- contesto con sorpresa y duda a lo cual galior solo asintió –Pues… A la derecha…- decidió esperando que Galior dijera que entonces lo mejor era ir a la izquierda, pero el solo acepto y tomaron el rumbo que ella decidido -¿Por qué seguiste mi dirección?- pregunto extrañada -¿Y por qué no?- fue la respuesta que él le dio de manera, amatista se sonrojo y solo desvió la mirada.

-Wooow… ¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntó galior cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la cueva que era de gran tamaño y lleno de piedra brillantes que le daba un color dorado –No me agrada…- contesto amatista pero entonces ocurrió un temblor y de la mitad de la cueva comenzó a salir lo que parecía un montículo que tomo la forma de una araña gigante que dejo un hueco que parecía, uno de sus ojos parecía ser una gema pues se fijaron cuando los vio y les rugió -¡Amatista prepárate para el combate!- le sugirió galior mientras invocaba su guadaña a lo cual ella lo imito, la pelea era intensa pero ninguno daba brazo a torcer, galior y amatista trabajaban bien en equipo sorpresivamente por lo que no se les hiso difícil sincronizar sus ataques para crear poderosos combos pero de repente, la criatura molesta por la gran cantidad de heridas que sufría, dio un pisotón que comenzó a sacar pues por todo el campo de batalla obligando a Galior y Amatista a separarse por lo cual tomo dirección a galior para atacarlo en solo, él se defendía bien pero sabía que al ser de roca la araña sus ataque eran casi nulos.

Amatista se dio cuenta de eso por lo que corrió a ayudar, atrapo una de las patas de la araña con su látigo y tiro de ella haciéndolo caer dándole tiempo a Galior para que cortara otra de las patas con su guadaña, la criatura dio un chillido y por ello tiro de la pata por la cual Amatista lo atrapaba sacándola a volar hacia el hoyo que había en medio, galior se dio cuenta por lo que salto en dirección de ella -¡AMATISTA!- grito mientras extendía su mano, ella uso su látigo para agarrarse pero solo lo alcanzo a enrollar en la mano de Galior el entonces clavo su guadaña la pared del hoyo pero la araña gigante comenzó a golpear el piso continuamente –Amatista… te impulsare para arriba y tú te agarras de esa estalagmita que está encima de nosotros- dijo mientas se la mostraba, amatista asintió y comenzó a impulsarse de un lado al otro hasta que galior la mando hasta halla.

Amatista soltó su látigo para poderse sostener bien pero entonces se escuchó como algo se quebraba, miro hacia abajo y vio como la pared donde galior estaba –¡GALIOR, NO!-grito cuando él comenzó a caer y daba un grito –Tu… ¡MALDITO, MATASTE A MI AMIGO!- enfurecida cambio su forma a la de luchador y comenzó a golpear a la araña salvajemente, pero esta pareció inmutarse pues le devolvió el ataque.

Entonces amatista creyó que todo había acabado así que se alisto para recibir el golpe final cuando de repente un látigo gigante atrapo a la bestia -¡OOOOHHHH SI, AHORA ES MI TURNO!- grito galior que salió del hoyo siendo el que manejaba dicha arma, amatista se extrañó por la forma de actuar de él pero entonces se fijó que una parte del cabello de Galior se había vuelto del color de su cabello -¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!- exclamo para luego jalar a la araña hacia él y cogerla a latigazos a gran velocidad hasta que esta desapareció…

 **Mientras tanto con el resto de las gemas…**

Las arañas empezaron a retorcerse mientras gemían hasta que explotaron.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Steven confundido –Ni idea, pero lo mejor será que avancemos…- fue la respuesta que Garnet le dio-¡SI!- dijeron Perla y Steven emocionados para luego correr tras de ella…

 **De regreso con Amatista y Galior… (Otra vez ;D)**

Amatista se acercó a Galior preocupada cuando de pronto vio como el enorme látigo brillaba, se separaba dejando la guadaña de Galior y su látigo.

-¿Acaso… esa es la manera en que ustedes se fusionan?- pregunto muy confundida –No lo sé… pero si sé que esto consume mucha de mi energía…- comento mientras caía sentado, en ese momento sonó como unas rocas se movían, la araña comenzó a reconstruirse pero a un tamaño minúsculo **(como un perro de raza pequeña)** amatista cogió su látigo y se puso en pose defensiva –ya no es necesario amatista, no es una amenaza, además… creo que es una gema parasito como yo…- amatista se sorprendió al oír eso pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento se escucharon voces que los llamaban que resultaron ser los demás.

-¡Amatista! ¡Galior! ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto un preocupado Steven –Si… además, ¡Miren! Encontramos a la gema que provocaba los terremotos y parece que es una gema paracito como Galior…- les explico emocionada Amatista mientras les señalaba a la araña la cual se había acercado Galior y este la estaba sobando mientras ronroneaba-¡Cielos! Pero debía ser gema muy poderosa… ¿Entonces cómo la derrotaron?- pregunto perla con duda –Jeje… pues déjame decirte que de la única manera lógica, ¡Galior y yo nos fusionamos!- mintió mientras se juntaba con el nombrado el cual solo desvió la mirada; los demás los miraron con sorpresa -¡¿Me la pueden mostrar?!- pidió Steven muy emocionado –No lo creo… Galior está muy cansado tal vez otro día…- respondió Amatista aburrida, Steven se desilusiono pero Galior lo animo prometiéndole que un día le mostraría su fusión con Amatista –Bueno, entonces y nos podemos ir…- comento Garnet mientras Galior se paraba y todos comenzaban a caminar en dirección –Espera… ¿Vas a llevártela?- pregunto perla a galior cuando vio que este tenía en uno de sus hombros a la araña, el solo asintió por lo que Perla vio a Garnet con duda pero ella solo levanto los hombros para después seguir caminando; perla se rindió y entonces todos se dirigieron de vuelta al templo…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el sexto capítulo, lamento la demora pero no era capaz de imaginarme el capítulo y solo hasta hoy lo pude finalizar, por otro lado aún no se me a ocurrido un nombre para la nueva gema si alguien tiene uno déjenlo como review y el que más me guste será su nombre; y si tienen alguna otra pregunta u opinión me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (;D)**


	7. Capitulo 7: Tiempo Libre

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 _ **(nota entre historia hecha por el autor)**_

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 7: Tiempo Libre.**

Steven se encontraba en la playa sentado mirando al horizonte pensativo.

Se preguntaba si todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando él creía que todo era mágico y no tecnología extraterrestre; escucho voces que se acercaban por lo que se levantó, vio a perla y Galior viniendo con lo que parecía comida; se acordó que desde que Galior se había mudado les era más fácil hacer las compras pues tenían más y también por que con el pasaba el paralelopo para que las gemas se pudieran ocupar de sus problemas sin dolores de cabeza.

-Oye Steven ¿Qué te pareció mi idea?- pregunto Perla pero Steven solo sudo frio, Galior se hecho a reír mientras perla rodaba los ojos –Pues yo…- trato de responder pero perla lo interrumpió –Ya no importa…- luego siguió hacia el templo, Steven se sintió mal por la que había ocurrido –Tranquilo, perla solo quería pasar el tiempo contigo, así que ve y convénsela de ir al parque de diversiones…-Galior lo animo y este sonrió para correr y alcanzarla, y convencerla de ir al parque de diversiones como Galior le recomendó; él rio mientras iba tras de ellos cuando de repente algo salió de la tierra…

-Hola…- Galior se acercaba la araña de roca, está la siguió y ambos entraron a la casa.

Dentro se encontraban los demás, steven reía mientras se agarraba el estomago, amatista tambien se reía pero ella corría de Perla que la perseguía furiosa cubierta con lo que parecía ser crema batida.

Garnet por su parte solo negaba lentamente, Galior se acerco a ella.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto confundido -Amatista le jugo una broma ha perla cuando entro a la casa y debo admitirlo... Fue gracioso- explico con sutileza y algo de burla en su voz.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito una furica perla frenando de golpe y llamando la atención de los presente en la habitación incluyendo a la araña de roca que estaba molestando a Steven -¡Estare en mi cuarto si me necesitan! -exclamo mientras se dirigía a la Puerta del templo -Pero les advierto... ¡NO ME BUSQUEN!- finalizo para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación.

Steven comenzó a llorar hechandose la culpa de lo ocurrido, amatista solo bufo para luego recostarse en el sofa, galior camino hacia Steven con mirada preocupada y Garnet se dirigió al portal.

-Muy bien gemas iré a investigar, volveré en una o dos semanas por lo cual no quiero que hagan nada innecesario...- advirtió mientras se posicionaba en el portal -¡Oh! Y galior... Estas a cargo...- finalizo cuando el portal se activaba y ella desaparecia.

Galior miro con sorpresa a Steven y este le regreso la mirada aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Muy bien, entonces prepararé la cena...- comento galior con un tono fraternal que reconforto un poco a Steven -Y luego planearemos como pedirle disculpas a perla... Tu también amatista...- finalizo mientras comenzaba a sacar ingredientes de la nevera, ante el comentario steven se paro animado respondiendo alegremente como siempre mientras que amatista solo dejaba salir un quejido y se tiraba al suelo como siempre

 **Al día siguiente...**

Perla salio de su habitacion un poco mas tranquila en comparación al dia anterior, se dirigió a recoger la ropa de Steven pues planeaba lavarla y ponerla a secar, pero al llegar a la sala no vio ni una prenda de ropa tirada en el suelo.

-¿Donde estará?- se pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el portal y lo activaba, al llegar a la mano en la que tenían la lavadora se sorprendía al ver toda la ropa de Steven ya lavada ordenada y lista en una canasta para solo tener que guardarla en sus respectivos cajones -Bu... Bu... Bueno al menos podre guardarla...- balbuseo un poco molesta con un TIC en el ojo derecho.

Al regresar por el portal cargando la canasta en sus brazos escucho como la puerta del frente se abria; reconoció a quienes entraban pues solo eran amatista, galior, steven y para su sorpresa connie.

-¡Perla!- exclamo entusiasmado steven corriendo a ella, sacándola del trance en el que ella misma se había metido preguntandose donde estaba garnet -Dejame, yo me encargo...- le dijo mientras cogía la canasta que ella estaba cargando, se sintió frustrada pero antes de que pudiera explotar de nuevo amatista se le acerco.

-Perla yo...- trataba de decir pero las palabras no le salian, la nombrada solo dio un paso atrás en señal de precaución, amatista solo puso una mirada molesta ante la acción de su amiga pero no la culpo -Solo quiero decirte que lamento lo que hice ayer pues no estuvo bien, ya que eso lastimo tus sentimientos y esas cosas...- trato de explicarse mientras dirigía su vista a galior el cual le hizo un gesto para que siguiera - Descuida te perdono...- la interrumpió perla con tono relajado y una expresión conmovida en el rostro, galior también le pidió perdón por haberse reído por lo sucedido en la playa a lo cual ella solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió en símbolo de aceptación; steven fue otro ya que corrió a ella con lágrimas en los ojos suplicantes de perdón y ante ello perla no se resistió y lo abrazo calmandolo momentos después.

Connie veía la escena conmovida y lo admitía, sentía celos de steven pues con cada día que pasaba su familia se hacia un poco mas grande.

-Muy bien.. ¡Entonces que nuestro día de diversión comienze!- exclamo galior a lo cual todos lo apoyaron excepto perla que los miraba confundida.

Todos se dirigieron a el parque de diversiones, eso no sorprendió a perla pues ya habían estado haya antes, pero entonces galior les dijo que habia conseguido con ayuda del alcalde que les dieran a ellas una segunda oportunida pero debian seguir una regla la cual fue no usar fuerza exesiva o innecesaria ; amatista acepto a regaña dientes y perla solo asintió.

Y para la sorpresa de ellas en esta ocasión si se divirtieron pues al no destruir ninguna de las atracciones pudieron probarlas adecuadamente; algunos ejemplos fueron: en los carros chocones amatista los estrello a todos, en tiro al blanco perla no fallo ni un tiro y se llevo los mejores premios que se los regalo a steven, steven pudo disfrutar las tasas giratorias sin incidentes como el de la ultima vez que habían ido, connie y galior batearon todas las pelotas en la nueva atracción del parque que eran maquinas para batear que galior le había recomendado al alcalde que colocara y que si estaban atrayendo a la gente del pueblo, y la montaña rusa la cual casi todos disfrutaron pues galior al bajarse de la atracción lo primero que hizo fue correr a una cesta de basura a vomitar.

También se llevaron una sorpresa cuando al comer perla pidió un refresco, pero luego de un sorbo hizo una mueca de asco y dijo que no podía seguir tomándolo ni siquiera por probar, el resto río ante eso y galior cogió la bebida de perla ya que no había comprado una para el.

 **Esa misma noche**

Todos se encontraban al rededor de una fogata que habían armado junto al templo y estaban escuchando musica, incluso greg que había estado todo el día en el lava autos, galior era el único no presente pues había ido a comprar la comida.

Cuando regreso cargaba en su mano derecha una bolsa con lo que parecían cuatro pizzas y en la izquierda una bolsa con gaseosas en lata, al colocar las pizzas y gaseosas donde todos pudieran cogerlas se dirigió hacia donde greg cargando la bolsa aun con algunas latas y casualmente perla estaba sentada cerca de ellos.

-¿Quieres una?- pregunto galior cogiendo una para luego beberla, greg lo miro confundido pero al ver el diseño de las latas comprendió que tipo de bebida era -¡Oh! Lo siento pero no puedo después de todo, tengo que llevar a Connie a su casa...- declino amablemente - Señor Universe se me había olvidado decirle que mis padres me dieron permiso para quedarme esta noche- comento la nombrada, a lo cual greg por precaución se aseguro haciendo una llamada a los padres de esta y al escuchar como ellos lo rectificaban regreso con galior y perla - De acuerdo, pasame una...- pidió animado, galior sonrió para tomar una de las latas y dársela en la mano; steven al ver eso también pidió una pero al oír eso greg lo miro y le comento que no podía, pues era cerveza y esta prohibida para los niños -Entonces dame una a mi...- pidió perla, a lo cual todos la miraron atonitos pero amatista la apoyo y también pidió una, en eso perla si se negó pues amatista había bebido una vez y eso termino mal, al oír la explicación de perla todos lo aceptaron y amatista aburrida dijo que se iba a dormir.

Al rato steven y connie también se fueron pues estaban cansados dejando solos a greg, galior y a perla.

Los dos primeros se pusieron a hablar sobre las locuras que habían hecho de jóvenes y los amoríos que habían tenido, y entre risas y comentarios escucharon una lata ser aplastada, voltearon la vista y quedaron pálidos al ver que perla aun estaba con ellos, y su sorpresa se incremento cuando vieron una gran cantidad de latas de cerveza vacía a los pies de ella.

Voltearon la vista a la bolsa donde estaban las cervezas y quedaron con los ojos en blanco cuando vieron que ya solo quedaban dos latas, eso los aterro pues eran aproximadamente unas dieciséis y ellos dos apenas se habían tomado una cada uno.

-Entonces... Creo que ya es hora de que yo me vaya- comento greg cogiendo una de las dos latas, dejándole la otra a galiorcal lado, recogiendo la basura a una velocidad increíble y luego encerrándose en su camioneta que estaba un poco lejos.

Galior se tomo su bebida y entones se acerco a perla.

-Sabes, yo siempre me pregunte porque ella nunca me vio como algo mas- comento perla melancólicamente, galior no la comprendió al principio pero luego se hizo una idea sobre de quien hablaba -Tal vez fue por el hecho de que a ella siempre le interesaron los humanos...- el la miraba con lastima y ante cada comentario que hacia ella parecía derrumbarse mas, galior no sabia si era por convicción o tal vez el alcohol en sus venas pero quería callarla y decirle que ella no era eso que se decía a si misma sino que era mas mucho mas pero no era capaz, no se atrevía - Pero lo mas lógico es que fuera por el hecho de que yo solo soy una gema de compañía...- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo a el para callarla con un apasionado beso, ella solo se estremeció y abrió sus ojo llenos de lágrimas.

Al momento en el que galior ya no tuvo aire se separaron y este respiraba agitadamente.

-Lo... Lo siento, no era mi intención es solo que... tu y el hecho de que... y también decías esa cosas... y por otro lado yo...- trataba de explicarse pero el momento no lo dejaba, por otro lado perla estaba perpleja solo se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos y miraba el rostro sonrojado de galior y antes de que el pudiera seguir su explicación fue perla la que esta vez actuó y lo beso apasionadamente; galior se sorprendió y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar razonablemente se dejo llevar...

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Galior se desperto algo aturdido, había tenido un sueño muy intenso en el que el y perla hacían cosas, cosas indesentes y provocativas por las cuales el debería darse una ducha fria ahora mismo, pero al moverse en la cama para sentarse escucho un gemido de molestia que lo hizo estremecer, dio la vuelta lentamente y vio una espalda desnuda blanca como la nieve junto a el, temeroso alzó la mirada un poco y su sueño se volvía ahora una pesadilla pues la cabellera de la figura era rosada; con pánico miro por toda la habitación y vio tanto ropa suya como de perla tirada por todas partes.

-Esto ya no se puede poner peor...- murmuro aterrado mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos -¡Chicas, galior a desayunar!- llamo steven desde la cocina, galior puso una mueca de horror ante eso y empeoro cuando escucho pasos que venían hacia su cuarto...

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el séptimo capítulo, y si tienen alguna otra pregunta u opinión me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para subirlo pero la verdad comencé un nuevo semestre en la U y eso me a quitado tiempo pero espero volver a subir de nuevo un capitulo diario como antes.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (;D)**


	8. Capitulo 8: Gemas y un dorito

**Bailes del Corazón.**

 **NOTA:** Sí quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

 **Nota #2:** Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo para los que no saben *_*)

 **Nota #3:** Esta historia se lleva acabo luego del episodio "Friendship"

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

 **-Piensa un personaje-**

 _-Narra un personaje-_

 ** _(nota entre historia hecha por el autor)_**

 **Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de** **Steven Universe** **y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a** **Rebecca Sugar** **y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado.**

 **Capítulo 8: Gemas y un dorito.**

Galior oía los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a su habitación, tenía pánico su rostro de terror lo mostraba pero entonces tuvo una idea que tal vez le salvaría la vida, con una velocidad inhumana recogió la ropa de perla y la escondió en uno de sus cajones, cogió una camisa y un pantalón y se cambió para el momento en el que tocaron su a su puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto terminando de arreglarse -Galior... Steven sirvió el desyuno y dice que bajes...- comento Amatista con tono aburrido recostada en la puerta -Si... Ahorita bajo...- respondió Galior tartamudeando, lo que hizo sospechar a Amatista -¿Qué ocurre? Déjame entrar...- forcejeo tratando de abrir pero al ver que Galior no la dejaba entrar llamo a Steven y a Connie para que la ayudaran a abrí la puerta.

Entre los tres intentaban abrirla, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Galior era capaz de mantenerlos a raya incluso con las transformaciones de Amatista.

-Vamos Galior, dejamos entrar... ¿O acaso hiciste algo malo?- pregunto Steven preocupado -¿Qué? No... Claro que no he hecho nada malo es solo...- Galior dudo si seguir respondiendo -Entonces déjanos entrar si no pasa nada malo...- reclamo Amatista dejando de empujar, retomando su forma común y cruzándose de brazos, escucharon entonces una exaltación de cansancio, después un clic, Steven y Connie que seguían empujando sintieron un vacío para luego seguir derecho y estrellar contra la cama de Galior.

-Ves no era tan difícil...- exclamo amatista mientras Steven y Connie se quejaban -Muy bien ya que vieron que no hacía nada malo, se pueden ir de mi habitación...- pidió Galior con molestia -Un momento... ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto amatista señalando el bulto que había en la cama de galio, él se hizo el distraído pero ella insistió hasta que escucharon un quejido -¿Acaso... esa es Perla?- pregunto Amatista mirando a Galior acusadoramente mientras el solo palidecía -¿Qué hace en tu cama?- pregunto mientras tomaba su forma de luchador, Galior solo alzo las manos a la altura de su cara mientras hacia una mueca de miedo pero entonces una idea se le ocurrió –Pu… Pues anoche si recuerdas ella se quedó con Greg y conmigo mientras tomábamos, lo que ocurrió fue que ella se excedió con las bebidas y termino muy borracha por lo cual no pudo abrir entrar a su cuarto y entonces la deje quedarse en mi cama…- mintió con algo de duda pero Amatista y los niños parecían creerle -¿Y entonces porque no querías que entráramos? -pregunto volviendo a su forma normal con algo de duda -Por que…! No quería que la vieran en el estado en el que se encuentra…- se excusó, amatista bufo algo molesta y se acercó a perla llamándola pero ella solo gruñía molesta -Vamos perla levántate... que le estas dando mal ejemplo Steven...- comento provocando que la nombrada quedara sentada; galior se cubrió los ojos esperando oír gritos y preguntas raras -¿Porque te cubres los ojos?- le pregunto Connie extraña, galior se destapo la cara lentamente quedando sorprendido al ver a perla vestida y parada, quiso preguntar pero solo se quedó callado.

Todos se dirigieron a desayunar y tomaron sus respectivos puestos, perla junto a Amatista, Steven con Connie y Galior en medio de los cuatro.

Se sorprendieron al ver a perla comer y peor aún de manera muy animada, pero ninguno dijo nada ante ello, entonces todos al igual que ella comenzaron a desayunar, galior tomo el primer bocado de su desayuno pero sintió un fuerte asco y tuvo deseos de vomitar, pero los resistió y se preguntó si esto tenía que ver con la actitud de perla frente a la comida en ese momento, así que solo resistió y siguió comiendo aun cuando a cada bocado sentía más ansía de vomitar.

Y así paso el resto del desayuno y la mañana, con un Galior serio y una perla con actitud casi infantil.

Por la Tarde galior se encargó de preparar el almuerzo pero sufrió al tener que coger y utilizar cada ingrediente, en eso Amatista entro a la habitación.

-¿Cómo… Como hacían para preparar la comida antes de que yo me mudara?- pregunto agotado –Pues… Steven o su papa siempre cocinaban, aunque también compraban comidas congeladas…- fue la respuesta que Amatista le dio -Y perla… ¿Jamás cocino?- pregunto confundido, Amatista se sorprendió ante la pregunta -¿Estas bromeando? Perla y cocinar solo están en una misma oración si hay un no en medio –Aunque… Hoy es el día en el que perla ha hecho tantas cosas divertidas desde que la conozco… y no bromeo cuando digo que ella jamás hace este tipo de cosas…- Amatista se agarró la barbilla y entre cerro los ojos de manera sospechosa pero entonces se alzó de hombros y se fue; por otro lado Galior entendía de a medias porque no soportaba tener que comer o tratar con comida pero aún se preguntaba porque le pasaba esto ¿Acaso tenía que ver en algo lo que había ocurrido entre él y perla? Miro la gema de su brazo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho risas acercándose.

Al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Perla, Connie, Amatista y Steven corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡GANE!- grito perla al entrar en la casa y ponerse a saltar, los demás entraron tras de ella comentando que no era justo ya que ella había salido antes, Galior entonces la miro y pregunto -¿Qué ganaste?- ante la cuestión perla se volteo y con su actitud animada se le mando encima para abrasarlo -Pues que seré quien se siente a tu lado de ahora en adelante cuando vayamos a comer…- fue la respuesta que le dio, él se sintió un poco avergonzado pero entonces solo dirigió una mirada confundida a Steven -Ezzz que zzziempre que comemozzz el que zzze zzzienta junto a tizzz zzziempre zzze entrezzztizzzenezzz…- explico haciendo sentir a Galior aún más avergonzado mientras cargaba ha perla –Bu… Bu… Bueno entonces creo que es hora que nos sentemos a almorzar y podrías decirme ¿por qué estás hablando así ahora?- comento mientras bajaba dejaba a perla de pie en el suelo; entonces Steven, Connie y Perla sonrieron para luego mirarlo -¡EZZZ UN JUEGOZZZ!- gritaron los tres a la vez para luego echarse a reír, Galior se dio una palmada en la frente para luego dejarla caer por su rostro con pesadez.

Y durante el almuerzo paso lo mismo del desayuno, perla comió alegre y galior sufrió con cada bocado que daba.

Luego de almorzar Steven, Connie y Perla salieron para seguir jugando, mientras que Amatista se fue a dormir a su cuarto y Galior se quedó ordenando la casa.

-Sea lo que sea que me esté pasando, enserio no me molesta demasió…- comento mientras barría, pero entonces miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que salió de la casa -¡STEVEN! ¡Es hora de que Connie se vaya a su casa, lo mejor es que llames a tu papá para que la lleve a casa!- aviso provocando que los demás solo se lamentaban hasta que a Steven se le ocurrió una gran idea según él -¡No, mejor yo la llevo con león!- comento emocionado Steven, Galior no se opuso a ello.

Cuando Steven y Connie se fueron montando a león, Perla los despidió con expresión triste.

-Vamos Perla, en un rato volverá Steven así que no te pongas triste- trato de animarla, ella solo asintió para luego entrar al templo y entrar a su cuarto.

Al ver como perla entro a su cuarto el suspiro se giró para ver si Steven y Connie volvían, pero al asegurarse que eso no pasaría sonrió tranquilo, se paró frente a la puerta del templo y mostro su gema.

-Es hora que me expliques que es lo que está pasando- comento, entonces el cantar de una ballena se escuchó y las cinco piedritas de la estrella en la puerta brillarlo para luego brillar la estrella tomando un color verde oscuro parecido al color de la gema de Galior, y en ese momento una la puerta se abrió hacia una misteriosa habitación a la cual el entro.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Steven y Connie montaban a león mientras este corría sobre los árboles.

-Oye Steven… ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle a alguien sobre lo que escuchamos anoche?- pregunto Connie algo molesta -Por el momento creo que no deberíamos decírselo a nadie, pero cuando regrese Garnet se lo comentare a ella ya que siempre sabe que hacer…- fue la respuesta que Steven le dio, ella lo miro con duda pero decidió no insistirle, entonces león rugió abriendo un portal.

 **De regreso con Galior…**

Miro con interés la habitación a la que había entrado, parecía algún tipo de laboratorio, a la derecha había una mesa con una gran cantidad de instrumentos de laboratorio que él conocía y no conocía, y a su izquierda se encontraban una gran cantidad de cápsulas vacías con placas que tenían inscripciones en un extraño idioma del cual Galior solo pudo identificar una palabra que todas la tenían.

-Experimento...- pronuncio incrédulo para luego seguir caminando y ver que de lado contrario a la puerta había lo que parecía ser una pantalla gigante, debajo de esta había alguna clase de teclado y una silla que flotaba al lado.

Se sentó en la silla y se puso frente al teclado, estiro su brazo izquierdo y se arremangó dejando ver su gema de color verde oscuro.

-Comienza...- musitó, ante ello su gema brillo y lo que parecían ser cinco rayos salieron de esta, entonces comenzaron a teclear y Galior vio como la pantalla que estaba mostrándole símbolos extraños de los cuales el solo reconocía uno que otro cambiaron hasta que los reconoció, sorprendido bajo la vista a su gema -¿Y? ¿Que nos ocurre?- exigió una respuesta entonces los rayos comenzaron a teclear de nuevo y Galior leyó mentalmente.

 **-Es simple, como sabrás las gemas paracito necesitamos de un huésped para sobrevivir y para ello realizamos una fusión con este, pues este método también lo realizan las gemas comunes pero ellas en cambio lo usan para volverse más fuerte para las batallas y esto provoca que cuando una gema parásito y una gema común intenten fusionarse haya consecuencias que varían con cada caso, pues a diferencia de las gemas comunes nosotros debemos modificar el cuerpo del huésped y eso tiene una gran dificultad...-** con eso la gema termino su explicación -Entonces... ¿Ambos quedaremos en estos estados?- pregunto preocupado a lo cual su gema comenzó a escribir de nuevo **-No, pero tampoco volverán a ser los mismos de antes ya que les dejara algún tipo de influencia...-** al leer eso Galior se tranquilizó un poco, por lo que se recostó en el espaldar de la silla mientras resoplaba, cerró los ojos mientras se los cubría con su brazo derecho.

 **Momentos después...**

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado así pero cuando comenzó a escuchar una alarma se preocupó, miro por la pantalla y vio a Steven acercándose a la casa.

-Gracias…-declaro para luego salir de la extraña habitación que se cerró detrás de él, se dirigió entonces a la cocina prendió la luz y comenzó a sacar ingredientes de la nevera para preparar la comida, entonces Steven entro a la casa y se dirigió a la silla del comedor -¿Qué ocurre amigo?- pregunto mientras prendía el fogón y ponía una sartén, Steven lo miro y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido al llevar a Connie a su casa.

Al terminar su relato Steven suspiro pesadamente entonces Galior le paso un plato con la cena.

-¿Acaso es raro que extrañe a mi mamá? Incluso si nunca la llegue a conocer?- pregunto mientras jugueteaba con la comida usando su tenedor –Por supuesto que no, al contrario eso es lo más común que podría pasarte…- comento Galior mientras se sentaba frente a él, tomo un bocado de la comida esperando sentir asco lo cual no ocurrió asiéndolo sentir tranquilo -Y tu… ¿extrañas a alguien incluso si no lo conociste?- pregunto Steven mirándolo con algo de tristeza -Aunque no le creas… si, a cada ser al cual mi gema conoció y con la cual se fusiono antes de mí, y ya que tengo sus recuerdos y sentimientos es casi como si yo mismo los conociera aun cuando no es así… - sonrió melancólicamente -Y déjame decirte, enserio los extraño a cada uno de ellos…- Steven no lo soporto más, se echó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces sintió como alguien la daba una palmada en la espalda se dio la vuelta y vio a Galior sonreírle, se tranquilizó un poco para irse a dormir.

Galior también se fue a su cuarto y al entrar rio con tristeza, se dirigió a su baño y al mirarse por el espejo se dio cuenta de cómo unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Tal vez en un futuro le diga por que vine a ciudad playa…- se dijo a el mismo mientras se echaba agua en la cara.

 **Días después…**

Galior preparaba las cosas para el Beachapalooza como el alcalde le había ordenado cuando entonces vio a Steven corriendo con unas bolsas que parecían tener ropa.

-¿Qué planeas Steven?- pregunto con tono burlón acercándose al chico -¡Oh! Estoy ayudando a una amiga a prepararse para esta noche…- comento Steven para luego despedirse alegremente.

 **Esa misma noche…**

Galior veía junto al alcalde la presentación, cuando de repente anunciaron al último acto, él esperaba ver a Sadie pero entonces salió Steven con un vestido y comenzó a cantar alegremente.

-Ni yo me esperaba algo como esto…- comento absolutamente sorprendido con una mueca de condición...

 **Unas semana después...**

Garnet ya había vuelto de su misión, por lo cual todo había vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente hasta que un día…

-¡Galior! Vamos a entrenar…- dijo Garnet parándose en el portal, el asintió y fue junto a ella pero entonces se le ocurrió algo -¡Amatista! Ven con nosotros...- pidió el a lo cual la nombrada se emocionó y corrió a ellos, entonces el portal se activó y ellos tres desaparecieron.

Perla suspiro con aire de decepción y solo se dirigió a su cuarto, Steven vio eso y se sintió abandonado por un momento pero luego prendió su televisor y se puso a jugar videojuegos.

 **En la arena de practica...**

Garnet veía interesada lo que sucedía frente a ella, ocurrían explosiones una tras otra.

-¡AAAHHH!¡DEMONIOS!- grito Amatista frustrada mientras se levantaba del suelo, al lado contrario galior golpeaba el suelo con su puño -¿Es que acaso no lo lograremos?- pregunto ella decepcionada -¡NO TE RINDAS!- fue Galior el que grito ahora -¡Intentémoslo una vez más, sé que esta vez sí lo lograremos!- comento animándola ella solo asintió para luego provocar que su gema comenzara a brillar al tiempo con la de él, entonces tomo impulso y corría hacia galior, mientras tanto el solo pensaba que podría hacer para que lograran la fusión.

Entonces le llego una idea, sonrió y justo cuando amatista estaba cerca de él movió su brazo izquierdo de atrás hacia adelante en poción vertical, ante ello amatista derrapó mientras se agachaba para esquivar el gancho de galior, el cual por el impulso de su movimiento hizo un salto hacia delante esquivando ha amatista y quedando parado sobre su mano izquierda mientras se agarra su pierna derecha con su mano derecha y su pierna izquierda estaba estirada hacia el aire, entonces tomo impulso e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para caer de pie y continuar con otros movimientos que parecían de hip-hop mientras rodeaba ha amatista que bailaba con su estilo de siempre, garnet veía asombrada la coreografía de ambos parecía que esta vez tal vez si lo lograrían.

En eso las gemas de Amatista y galior comenzaron a brillar intensamente, y cuando parecía que ambos comenzaban a atraerse galior corrió alrededor de ella en el sentido del reloj mientras que con su mano izquierda formaba una burbuja de encapsulación que los rodeo cuando ambos se juntaron y sus cuerpos se volvieron una masa brillante _**(Ya saben, como ocurre cada vez que se fusionan las gemas XP)**_ en ese momento las gemas de ambos oscurecieron mientras la masa comenzaba a tomar forma, pero entonces la burbuja en la que estaban se comenzó a inflar, garnet frunció la boca creyendo que pasaría lo de las otras ocasiones pero entonces la burbuja se contrajo hasta que tomo el tamaño de una burbuja normal en la que encapsulaban a las gemas, dejando solo ver a las gemas de amatista y galior oscurecidas y de repente se volvió a inflar hasta que exploto y de las gemas salió un aura oscura con forma de tigre que creció hasta que rugió y desapareció.

-Creo que la practica al fin va ha comenzar...- comento Garnet mientras invocaba sus guantes y caminaba hacia la arena...

 **De regreso al templo...**

Steven dormía tranquilo cuando sintió como si alguien lo mirara, se despertó asustado pero solo vio algunos de sus peluches y un extraño triangulo que le recordó a peridot pero no le puso atención y se volvió a recostar cerrando los ojos, hasta que los abrió de golpe y se sentó para ver el extraño triangulo pero al no ver nada se dijo que solo era su imaginación y se volvió a acostar, entonces sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca movió su cabeza un poco y vio a peridot que lo hizo callar mientras ella se quejaba de que era culpa de ellos que ella quedara atrapada en ese horrible planeta, y que debía volver lo más rápido posible y otras cosas a las que Steven no les dio mucha importancia, hasta que llegaron al portal y peridot lo activo.

 **Con las "fusiones"... (:3)**

La arena estaba casi destruida, apenas si quedaban unos cuantos pedazos de pared.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito una muy molesta ruby que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, al lado suyo estaba zafiro sentada -¡Ni siquiera pudimos contra el más débil de sus ataques...- comento ella sin poder creerlo, entonces un rugido parecido al de un tigre sonó frente a ella; rugby se levantó y estiro su mano a zafiro para ayudarla a parase lo cual ellos agradeció - ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?- pregunto formando una sonría en su rostro, zafiro solo asintió para luego comenzar a bailar y formar de nuevo a Garnet la cual apenas apareció invoco sus guantes, ante ella apareció una figura oscura que gruñía con furia, ella se puso en guardia lolo cual molesto al ser que ante ella se abalanzó contra ella...

 **Y de nuevo en el templo...**

Perla salió de su habitación, pues se sentía mal ya que no le había dado las buenas noches Steven antes de que él se fuera a dormir y aun cuando ya era de madrugada se lo quería decir pues esa era una tradición entre ellos que era inquebrantable pero al llegar a la cama de Steven y al verla vacía y desordenada sintió pánico, fue apresuradamente hacia el baño y al cuarto de Galior buscándolo y llamándolo pero al no encontrarlo corrió a la puerta del frente y al salir se puso a gritar su nombre con desesperación.

El portal del templo se activó y dejo ver a una Amatista sonriente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, a una garnet que se acomodaba las gafas y un galior que bostezaba.

Al ver a perla afuera y escuchar como gritaba el nombre del más joven de ellos se preocuparon y corrieron junto a ella.

-¡PERLA!¿QUE OCURRE?- pregunto un preocupado galior, ella solo se dio vuelta y los miro con angustia -¿Alguno a visto a Steven?- ante la pregunta todos se asustaron, perla al ver la expresión en sus rostro no lo soporto más y se derrumbó mientras comenzaba a llorar y se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido, Amatista y Galior se acercaron a ella tratando de tranquilizarla pero ella lo que hizo fue abrazarse a Amatista mientras continuaba llorando, Galior se paró y se volteo a ver a Garnet la cual tenía sus manos cerca de la cabeza, parecía estar pensando.

-Está en el área de los portales dañados...- comentó levantando el rostro -Y esta con... Peridot...- dijo eso ultimo muy molesta, perla al oír eso se tranquilizó cambio la expresión de su rostro uno de furia y camino hacia el portal a lo cual todos la siguieron y al estar ya en el portal ella lo activo.

Al llegar al área de portales vieron a Steven junto a peridot que solo Galior no sabía quién era.

-¡PERIDOT! Este es tu fin…- grito Garnet llamando la atención de la nombrada que se aterro al verlas, entonces las crystal gems invocaron sus armas – ¿Soy solo yo? ¿O ella parece un dorito?- comento Galior mientras dibujaba la forma de un dorito con los dedos, perla y garnet le dieron una mirad molesta mientras que Steven y amatista se rieron por el comentario, peridot se sintió ofendida pero no sabía porque -¡AH SI! Pu… Pues… ¡tú pareces ser todo un inútil!- comento como respuesta ella mientras se sonrojaba –No sé porque, pero esa es la ofensa más tierna que jamás me han dicho…- respondió Galior cogiéndose el pecho, peridot se sonrojo aún más pero entonces las cristal gems se abalanzaron sobre ella asustándola, Galior y Steven por otro lado solo se miraron mientras ambos pensaban **-Sobramos aquí...-** pero entonces escucharon a peridot gritar -¡USTEDES CRYSTAL CLODS NO SABEN A LO QUE SE ENFRENTAN! ¡SOLO YO SE DETENER AL CLUSTER...-no pudo decir mas ya que Garnet la hizo explotar –Ya esta…- comento agarrando la gema de peridot que caía para luego encapsularla y enviarla al templo, se dieron cuenta de que los brazos y piernas de peridot se quedaron perla.

Entonces volvieron a la casa, amatista bostezo cansada y se dirigió a su cuarto, seguida de Garnet y Perla que fueron a los suyos, Galior y Steven se quedaron solos en la sala.

-¿Estás bien Steven?- pregunto Galior ya que veía la cara de preocupación del menor –Si... es solo que me extraño lo que dijo Peridot…- no pudo decir más pues cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Galior, el cual lo dejo en la dejo acostado en la cama del joven gema, entonces como ya hacía con habitualidad se arremango la camisa y mostro su gema, entonces sonó un canto de ballena y brillaron las cinco piedras de la estrella y la puerta se abrió a la habitación a donde siempre entraba en secreto.

Dentro de ella como siempre hacia miro a ambos lados, a la derecha estaba la mesa con los instrumentos de laboratorio que él había estando usando desde hace un tiempo y a su izquierda estaban las capsula vacías, en su mayoría pues en unas cuantas tenia encerrados a gemas fusionadas artificialmente que el atrapo y ahora estaba investigando.

Siguió derecho hasta la computadora gigantesca, la miro por unos momentos para luego sentarse en la silla que estaba en frente suyo, estiro su brazo y de su Gema salieron 5 ayos que comenzaron a teclear prendiendo la pantalla.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre el Clúster…- ordeno Galior, entonces los rayos comenzaron a teclear abriendo archivos que llamaron la atención su atención los leía con rapidez y los comprendía a la perfección pero muchos de ellos solo hablaban de teorías y ensayos fallidos hasta que un archivo visual se abrió, era un video de poca duración en el cual solo se veía como lo que parecía la fusión artificial de varias gemas era activada por lo que parecían ser científicos de las gemas, entonces cuando la criatura comenzó a tomar forma de humanoide algo salió mal y cambio a la forma de una aberración peor de las que había visto hasta el momento, lo que parecía tentáculos comenzaron a sacudirse de un lado a otro y al comenzar a sacudirse atacaron a las gemas científicas, las atravesaban o amarraban y pocos segundos después estas comenzaban a desaparecer por completo como polvo incluyendo sus gemas, entonces se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y entonces el video termino de golpe.

-¿Acaso eso es el Clúster…?- pregunto con terror, entonces escucho como sonaba el teclado y frente a él apareció un texto **–No, esta es una de las primeras pruebas que realizamos…-** al leer eso Galior se sobresalto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el teclado volvió a sonar **–Así es, nosotros fuimos los que comenzamos el proyecto del Clúster pues deseábamos ser dioses en ese entonces, pero luego de ver que solo este tipo de aberraciones salían de eso lo abandonamos… Pero entonces nuestros sucesores encontraron la información que habíamos guardado, se interesaron en ello y reabrieron el proyecto, lograron avanzar pero no fue suficiente por lo que de la misma forma que nosotros hicimos lo abandonaron pero ellos se equivocaron en algo, no destruyeron todas las pruebas y como ya sabrás dejaron una de ellas en la tierra y de tamaño colosal, es por ello que enviaron a la gema que viste hace un rato, pues ella es la única que sabe cómo detenerla…-** al terminar de leer eso Galior se recostó en la silla por un rato y luego se volvió a acomodar –Entonces muéstrame el resto de información, tal vez encontremos algo que sea útil para detenerla…- pidió, el teclado comenzó a sonar de nuevo y en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo archivos relacionados al Clúster…

 **Horas después…**

Galior volvía a revisar la información pues nada de lo que había visto era útil, entonces sonó la alarma y una ventana de video apareció al frente de él, era Steven que entraba a la habitación de su madre para luego bajar por una tubería que esta le mostro, Galior sabia a donde se dirigía por lo que camino a la puerta la cual se abría dejando ver que daba al cuarto donde ponían las gemas encapsulada, él se escondió detrás de una columna y vio como Steven llegaba a la habitación, luego caminaba y entonces liberaba a Peridot y pensó lo mismo que dijo Steven cuando la vio con su verdadera apariencia, entonces se ponían a hablar con ellos dos y de repente Peridot corrió a la puerta y salió y tras de ella también salieron Steven y Galior aunque el ultimo lo hizo con cuidado para que no lo notaran.

Peridot grito que era libre pero entonces se dio cuenta que las Cristal Gems estaban hay, eran todos incluso el alto que se burlo de ella, intento huir pero no pudo pues la rodearon entonces se encerró en una las habitaciones del extraño lugar.

Mientras tanto los demás vieron que entro al baño y no se alarmaron.

-¡Oh, Galior! ¿Acaso te despertamos?- pregunto perla preocupada –Nah… ya hacia un rato que levaba despierto pero cuando oí todos esos gritos me preocupe y salí a ver qué pasaba…- mintió con facilidad.

Luego de eso trataron de hablar con peridot para que saliera del baño pero ella no les hizo caso, entonces escucharon como bajaba la cisterna y amatista le advirtió que eso no funcionaba para escapar, entonces ellas pensaron en entrar a las malas Steven las detuvo y convenció de que lo dejaran hablar con ella, Galior no intervino pues quería ver que ocurria, en eso Steven le pidió el favor a Peridot de que lo dejara entrar y ambos conversaron.

-Esto se pone más entretenido con cada día que pasa…- comento Galior a lo cual perla rodo los ojos…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno y aquí acaba el octavo capítulo, y si tienen alguna otra pregunta u opinión me la pueden dejar como review o PM ustedes deciden.

En este capítulo decidí agregar del capítulo Nightmare Hospital a Cath and Release pero si Galior hiciera parte por lo cual serán diferentes y tal vez la duración de Galior en los capítulos de la serie sea corta.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (;D)**


End file.
